What Might Have Been
by BrownSugarC
Summary: Christopher LaSalle faced another horrible tragic loss in life – the murder of his brother Cade. We were all shocked by the conclusion of his quest to find the killer. Some of us still think back to the interaction between Sonja Percy and Christopher in the squad room the day that she left NCIS when he spoke of "what might have been" and wondered as well.
1. The Welcomed Surprise

Christopher LaSalle was mentally drained. He was angry, sad, mad and hurt all at one time. He wasn't sure what the hell Tammy was thinking by insisting that he meet her at Louis Armstrong Park right now. "Meet me at the bridge" she said. Where the hell is she he wondered stewing that she was late?

"Hello Country Mouse".

Chis turned with a start. "Sonja? What are you doing here?"

"How could I not come? You held me at arms-length the last time you had a loss like this. I wasn't going to let you go through this without knowing that I am here for you. I have a mission in two days but I knew I had to come."

"Thank you. Thank you" was all that Chris could say through his tears. She walked within a breath of him and he reached out to pull her as close as he could.

"Look Christopher. I'm staying right across the street at the 'Mansion'. I already bought your favorite beer so let's go."

"I can't thank you enough Sonja."

"You already said that Chris. Pride already filled me in on what has happened up to this point. I want to give you a diversion for a few hours. Don't look at me like that. Yes, he knows I'm here and he and Tammy knew that I was the only one who could get you to stand down for a little while."

Sonja knew that Chris was tired. She could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. She had spent most of her flight back to 'Nola talking to both Pride and Tammy about his mental health as well. Alabama was on TV in a few hours and she had a few other ideas to distract him.

He had quickly downed a beer. Then there was a knock at the door with the food that they had ordered when they walked through the lobby. Sonja had to coerce Chris into eating at least something. He finally had to smile at the fact that his plate was filled with food while Sonja's was peppered with unidentifiable offerings among the huge salad she had ordered. He finally realized he had to eat something if only to pacify his grown ass baby sitter.

They moved to the sofa after eating. Sonja was talking, talking, then talking and then realized that she was talking to herself. As she had hoped, Chris had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, Pride, he's asleep" she tells him from the bedroom.

"I knew Tammy was right as soon as she said it. I'm glad you were able to come Sonja. He's been through so much."

Sonja went to find a blanket and as she tried to place it gently on to LaSalle, he grabs her arm. "Come on baby, get on here with me. Sonja was shocked but then realized that he was sleep talking. She allowed herself to be pulled down and suddenly found herself all wrapped up in his arms. "Oh what the hell" she thought and dozed off too.

It was dark inside the hotel room when she heard Christopher say her name. Once she was fully awake he asked exactly how she got there while only barely relaxing his grip on her.

Satisfied with her answer, he quietly told her while he didn't want to move from this place that he need to check in with Cade's girlfriend.

Sonja was happy to hear him laugh out loud. When he turned around he had a smile on his face. "So just how many people know that you are here? Kelly told me they were just fine and to stay with my friends. So how did she know I was with some friends and not at work?"

Sonja smiled back. "We all love you Christopher."

"Love me like a son, a brother, like a friend" he asked quietly?

"Well mostly but some of us just love you" she replied.

While it was the response that he was trying to elicit from her lips, the words still caught him off guard. He wasn't sure if this was the time that he wanted to confront this part of his life. He knew that he was wrong not to have asked Sonja to stay all those months ago when she decided to leave New Orleans. He was disappointed when she got up and walked into the bedroom. "Hey, the kitchenette is around the corner and the bathroom is over there" she spoke over her shoulder. He went to the fridge to retrieve another beer after hitting the head. Sonja was standing in the bedroom door and summoned him with her index finger. "Why don't you take your shoes off and lie down".

Chris lost track of the time as they laughed and talked and missed the re-run of the football game. He finally told her "you were all right. I need this and I needed you!" Then he started crying again. Softly at first, then the full blown snotting and sobbing.

"Sonja I think I'm done" he meekly says. Can you move closer? As she started to scooch over he pulled her close to him. Can you sing 'I Won't Grow Up' from Peter Pan" for me? Cade laughed at me because that was my favorite movie when I was a kid but he knew every word of the song and could act the scene out."

"That was so sweet Sonja. Sonja, thank you again for coming. I'm so tired. I don't know how momma is going to get through this."

Sonja turned to face him. Placing her hand on his cheek she told him "just take it one day at a time Country Mouse and know that we'll all be here for you". They talked a little more before both of them drifted off to sleep for good.

Sonja tried to quietly get out of the bed the next morning. "I'm a detective you know" Chris says to her. "I heard your breathing change".

Chris was on his phone when she came back into the room. "Well City Mouse, it appears that my schedule for today has opened up. King just told that he was awaiting contact from the CIA. So do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Well a few that I can think of. We could go to the range, miniature golfing or take the boat ride that you promised me."

Chris looked at Sonja with shock. "A boat ride?"

"I guess your boss set it up. He texted me that your fishing gear is already on the watercraft. Why don't we go there and then get cleaned up after we are done fishing. You do know that this is a big deal for City Mouse, right? My hair will frizz all up after being out there with the humidity.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Elite Fishing. As Sonja had indicated, his favorite pole and a case of lures were on the deck. There was also a big straw hat for Percy as well as a cooler filled with his beer and a Keto collection 8 pack for her.

"I don't think we have met Agent LaSalle? I'm glad we had some time available to get you out on the water. I owe the 'King' big time and it's a pleasure to be able help you both out. You fishing too little lady?"

Oh shit, LaSalle thought. He has no idea who he is talking to. "No, that's not my thing" Sonja responded calmly to LaSalle's surprise. He was waiting for an explosion. Men still had challenges accepting her as an agent and he had witness several interactions just like this one which had gone 'south' real fast.

Sonja settled in on a deck chair while LaSalle opened his box of lures. He had taken his shirt off for a while and she was surprised at how the muscles in his back shined with perspiration beads popping out. He had a new scar on his back and she wondered about the story behind it but thought better about asking about it given how focused he was on his fishing.

She had just finally torn her eyes away from the muscled bound back when Chris called out to her. "Hey City Mouse, do you mind spreading some of this suntan lotion on my back. This sun is like a razor. Thanks." Humm the pleasure is all mine she thought at she took her time spreading the lotion stopping to outline the new scar.

"You don't burn" Chris asked?

"Sure I do but why do you think they make deck clothes. Long pants and a shirt LaSalle. Thank goodness someone left me a hat. Chris, where did this scar come from? I don't remember it."

"You know our business. Something always coming up but if you want to know it's from when we rescued King last year."

"You know you would fit into a chaise lounge chair at Miss Rose's pool just perfectly. Look, City Mouse, when we finally close this case, I'm going to head down to the ranch for a few days. Why don't you meet me there? I would guess that you need some time off as well."

"That sounds like something that I would consider but just know that you are always welcomed to come to D.C. I have an extra bedroom and I still have a lot of sight seeing that I want to do."

LaSalle noticed that Sonja was extremely quiet as they headed back toward the marina. "You're awfully quiet City Mouse. Did you finally run out of things to say?"

"No Chris, I was just thinking about what I am facing on Monday's mission. I have never felt as safe as I did when you had my back. Then I really don't want to leave you as you face this horrible situation either."

"Hey why don't I go back to the house and catch a quick shower and come back and pick you up about 5 p.m."

Christopher was surprised when he returned to Sonja's hotel room to find her in a dress and heels. He had forgotten exactly how beautiful that she actually was. They had decided on a restaurant right around the corner. Sonja was glad they were so close to the hotel because Christopher decided to sooth his broken heart with way too much booze. She snatched his keys from his hands leaving him no choice but to come back to her hotel suite. She had not seen him this drunk for a long time. Usually he got mean, but she could only conclude since it was her, that he was transformed into the lovey-dovey, friendly drunk tonight. She made him down two aspirin before he dramatically disrobed and fell out asleep in the bed.

Sonja texted Pride "He's wasted and will be unable to respond to anything tonight"

"Ding. "Thanks for the update"

Sonja put her PJ's on and made up a place on the love seat to sack out. She was rudely awakened early in the morning with LaSalle's best "Stella" impression. "City Mouse where are you?"

"I'm right here Chris. Why are you yelling?"

"Am I loud? I'm sorry. Come here. I want you here with me."

"Chris, you're drunk, go back to sleep"

"No Sonja, I need you here"

"If I get in there with you, will you go back to sleep?"

"Sure City Mouse. Whatever you want."

True to his word he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sonja crawled out of the bed to get the coffee started. Chris looked at her rather sheepishly when he walked over to the counter a half hour later.

"This mine?"

"Yes Country Mouse."

"Can you talk quieter please?"

Sonja walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulder and whispered in his ear "yes Country Mouse"

"Hey Sonja, I have a change of clothes in the truck. Do you mind if I take a shower here? I just want to be ready if King calls the team in."

While LaSalle looked just fine, he had a hangover that was just killing him.

"Hey, can we watch an NFL game without you yelling? I can't believe that I am starved. What time is check out time?"

"Well I got it extended to 5 p.m. The guy on the front desk remembered me from a Red Dress Run. Said I had nice legs."

"Remind me what time your flight leaves."

"Well, I got a text a little while ago. They moved my departure time to 2100."

They decided to eat breakfast in. Sonja submitted the order then ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower. "Here's the tip Chris incase I don't get out in time."

LaSalle took a deep breath as Sonja walked by him. "Now what was that look for?"

"I had forgotten how much that I missed your perfume."

She rolls her eyes as she turns to answer the door. "Just push it over there. Thank you" she says as she hands the server the tip.

Chris managed to eat not quite knowing if the food was going to stay down. The afternoon passed by quickly as they laughed and talked during the breaks in the action on the field and timeouts in the Saints football game. Check out went quickly. Sonja left a larger than normal tip in the room for the maid knowing that she would be expected to expedite the cleaning of the suite.

Sonja wasn't really hungry so LaSalle got a burger at the ice cream store. Chris had tried out Sonja's dairy free deserts once before and decided that whatever it was would never pass his lips again. They stopped at her favorite hangout and listened to the band. She never mentioned going to Pride's and he had thought he had had enough of their hovering and pampering for a while and chose to stay away. 7:30 p.m. came soon and the two set out for the run to Belle Chasse.


	2. The Airplane Ride

"Thank you Sergeant" Chris says as they are waved through the gate.

"Would you call me and let me know when you land in D.C.?"

"Sure Chris".

Sonja stretched her neck to find the C-17 that she would be boarding. She knew she was lucky to have gotten a sling but she was actually tired and wasn't sure how long her boney butt would last while swaying back and forth. "Oh, shit Chris. The plane is not here!"

Now at the hanger, Chris opens the back door to retrieved Sonja's suitcase. She goes in to hug him and then felt him starting to release his grip on her. "Wait Sonja, this isn't right. We did this dance once before." At that he leans in to kiss her then pulls her close to his chest. Slowly Sonja's arms find their way around his neck. They stood there for a while with their arms around each other until they heard her name on the P.A. system.

"Thanks Agent Percy for moving your departure time back an hour" the Purser stated. We are transporting a patient to Bethesda and have four seats left on that C 21 setting out there. They must have outfitted it for a flag officer because it looks just like the Lear that I flew in when I worked at JFK. You must have angel looking out for you."

About fifteen minutes passed by before the ambulance carrying the patient arrived. There was a pregnant pause in the conversation between the two of them while they waited. Sonja was still trying to process that kiss that Chris had planted on her as well as her response to it while LaSalle was trying to figure out if he had gone too far.

Suddenly her phone dinged again. "Oh crap can you believe this? My departure time out of D. C. has been pushed back for twenty four hours. I could have stayed here another night." They sat for a little while longer then heard Sonja's name again.

"Say aren't you Agent LaSalle from NCIS" a Marine asked him as they approached the check in desk?

"Yes."

"Hey, we have to turn around and come back tomorrow at 1000 with a fresh crew. I'm on a training run right now and will back on the aircraft as well. If you're game, you are more than welcomed to snag a seat roundtrip."

LaSalle wasn't sure how he could contain his classic smile. "Sure, hey let me go to my truck real quick and grab my 'go bag' ". He quickly texted King that he would be in at about 1300. He figured that they'd let him get away with so much the past few days that he would just push the envelope.

The aircraft picked up a good head wind and arrived early. They took a car service back to Sonja's condo.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that Christopher" Sonja asked him as they entered the condo and stowed their weapons?

"Well, I was kind of hoping that we could pick up where we left off."

"What?"

"Well, the last time we were this close alone, you had your arms around my neck and I wanted to kiss yours."

"How do you remember that?"

"Oh I remember that well and remember what else might I have wanted to do with you then. So is that a yes or a no?"

"What do you think" Percy responded as she resumed that previous position.

Back at the airfield later that morning Sonja moved so close to LaSalle that a feather could not have penetrated the space. Finally they called his name.

"Goodbye City Mouse. Keep your head down" he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye Christopher, I'll be thinking of you."

LaSalle was not sure that he would not leek tears at this moment. Sonja held on until she fastened her seatbelt and was no longer able to control her emotions as she sat in her jeep quietly weeping. Why now she thought? Why did it take this awful situation to make him realize that he could care for her? As much as she loved her job, she was distressed that she had to leave her dearest friend at this terrible time in his life.

Neither Christopher nor Sonja were privy to the conversation that had taken place a few days before.

"He needs to cry Pride".

"We're all here for him Tammy. He can cry with us. He and Loretta have gotten real close these past few days."

"He needs a woman".

"Well, that's not viable. He hasn't seen any one regularly since Savannah".

"You're wrong Pride. There is another woman."

"Just who would that be and how would you know?"

"Her name is Sonja Percy".

"Percy?"

"You were too busy being his boss and his mentor to realize what was happening between the two of them. I know that she fell in love with him. I'm pretty sure that he had strong feelings for her as well but put the brakes on".

"But she's in D.C. Tammy".

"Let me take care of that, okay?"

_Three hours later._

"Okay Pride my part is done, now it's up to you. Sonja will land about 1:30 on Friday. I'll set up the meeting between the two of them. She can only be here for two days. I got her a hop out of Belle Chasse late Sunday night. You do the rest".

Pride shakes his head "I can't believe you did this in three hours! And I can't believe that she agreed to come. Let me go to work."

I remember in Catholic school reading in the Bible that 'love never fails'i Pride. Sonja loves Chris. While the romantic love might not be in the forefront for her after all these months, she would do anything for any of us because she loves her friends.

i I Corinthians 13:4-8


	3. Dreamland

LaSalle recalled the dream that he had on the jet on the way back from D.C. as he was awaiting return of his weapon. He had looked out the window until he could no longer see the airfield. He opened his 'go bag' to get out a notebook. He had to admit that he was tired after all he had been up for almost twenty-four hours. It didn't take long for him to nod off and enter into dream land.

LaSalle found himself on a miniature golf course. "I found it daddy" a little boy's voice exclaimed. Just that quick a little bronze skinned boy with big brown curls came from the other side of the big lighthouse display that was perched over the hole. "Can I try again" he asked?

Chris was a little surprised even in the dream. "Well of course son". Forty five minutes later the two finally finished the course.

"Daddy can we stop for ice cream?"

"We'll stop but we will have to take it home with us. I'm sure that your mom will have dinner ready when we get there."

"I wish mommy could have come with us."

"Well, it's kind of hard for her to get around now CJ. Your sister will be here in a few weeks. Mom can't stand for a long time much less be out here in this sun."

_At the Sweet Shop_

"She got peanut butter the last time she was here dad" CJ informed his father.

Just the thought of peanut butter ice cream made Chris LaSalle's stomach turn. He thought the pickles that his sister ate were bad but his wife had found a way to make that seem as normal as history had portrayed.

_Ten minutes later._

"There she is daddy. Sitting on the porch waiting for us." "

"Well unbuckle your seatbelt and run up there while I park the truck in the garage."

"Hi mommy"!

"Hello CJ. What did you and your father find to do this afternoon"?

"We went golfing."

"Golfing?"

"Yeah, golfing over by the 'Winn Dixie'."

"Oh, you went miniature golfing. Who won?"

"Well, I won some and dad won some. He told me when I get bigger that he will take me golfing with him and Doctor Johnson on Saturday mornings."

"Well that sounds exciting!"

"Hey City Mouse. Why are you sitting out here in the heat?

"Well Mr. LaSalle, if you must know, I went to get the mail out of the mailbox and barely made it back to this swing. I knew you two wouldn't dare miss dinner so I just stayed and waited."

"What is it honey" LaSalle says as he sits down by his wife.

"I swear this girl knows your voice. She starts kicking every time you open your mouth. Here Butch, give me your hand. See!"

A smile spreads across his face as Christopher LaSalle feels his daughter kicking her way through the meadow of her mother's belly. "Sonja LaSalle you are too much! Here let me help you up" he says as he stands and stretches out his hand towards her.

"I cannot wait for this girl to make her exit" Sonja exclaims as she huffs and puffs her way into the house.

At that Christopher LaSalle sat up straight in the chair. He hadn't had a drink for over twenty four hours. Guess it was the food he thought as he smiled to himself.

He reached into his 'go bag' and pulled out a tablet and finished his writing just as the pilot announced their final approach.


	4. The Investigation Continues

Chris ran home real quick to get a fresh change of clothes. He dumped his 'go bag' out and noticed two bottles at the bottom as well as an envelope.

"Dear Christopher. It was good seeing you again. You will never know how safe I felt wrapped in your arms even if it was for only a few stolen moments. I enjoyed walking through our joint memories and the distraction for me as I prepare for the next few weeks. I am sending these with you so that you don't forget me. Affectionately, Sonja."

Chris picked up both of the travel vials with cotton balls in them. He opened the first one to find that she had saturated them with her perfume. The second one was saturated with the shampoo that she uses.

He put them into his pocket and headed back to the squad room but stopped at the door. He had an idea and took a moment to find a song that he had queried while on the plane back to New Orleans. It was an old song by two singers named Billy Preston and Syreeta entitled "With You I'm Born Again". As soon as he heard it, he realized that he had to save this song for Sonja. He stuck the flash drive in his pocket along with the vials.

He had a moment while his computer was coming online and smelled the shampoo bottle again. He was unknowingly grinning when he looked up to see Tammy standing at his desk smiling at him.

"Now tell me that has something to do with Sonja?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a woman thing" she says as she walks toward the kitchen smiling to herself.

"Hey Tammy" he articulates as she continues to walk. "I owe you big time!"

He logged into his personal e-mail and saw a message from Sonja. "Hey Country Mouse. Thinking of you as I finish packing. I left you a message on your voice mail at the house so that you wouldn't forget my voice."

Of course he couldn't wait. He dialed the machine and found not only the message but a song 'When You Walk Through a Storm'. Halfway through the song LaSalle got choked up and quickly moved out into the courtyard to finish listening to the message from his cell phone. He thought to himself that he was glad that Sonja really knew him otherwise she would think that he was a weak, crying man"

"I told you a few hours ago that I am here for you. You have been through a lot. I have tried to always be here for you just like you have been for me. I told you years ago that you help me with my stuff. I want to be here to help you through this. Goodbye Country Mouse. Know that I am thinking of you!"

LaSalle heard his name and turned to see that King was paging him. "We have new information. We need to head back to Mobile. The police are expecting us" King explained.


	5. Sorrow's Visit

It had been another difficult mission but it finally over. Sonja Percy looked forward to taking a week's leave and found herself plotting how to get Chris LaSalle to meet her again.

She smiled to herself thinking of how she finally gave in and actually allowed him into her bed for real. The intensity of the reunion had surprised them both but the years of pent up wont and Chris' being both vulnerable and angry made them throw all caution to the wind.

She only wanted him to feel safe and cared for. He wanted to cherish her realizing that he had treasured for her for some time and wanted to connect with her on a personal level. This was not just about sex to him. He knew two years ago that he wanted to be with her and see if a long term relationship would be possible. Maybe, he thought, this could be a gateway into their future together.

The first thing that she did when she got back to the condo was to check her cell phone. Two messages from Chris. She was overjoyed. The first one was Tuesday right after she got on the plane to leave the country for her assignment. The second one was just before he and Pride were heading off to Mobile.

She saw six more calls from Gregorio. Let me take a shower first she thought. She's probably at work anyway she supposed as she unpacked.

Sonja went in to check her e-mails on her personal account when she found four e-mails from Isler. Isler she thought? Wonder what he could want. "Percy, please contact Tammy Gregorio. Urgent" was all the first message said. Suddenly she was afraid.

"Tammy what?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Oh Sonja. We have been trying to get ahold of you for four weeks."

"What? You're scaring me."

"I'm so sorry Sonja. It's Christopher. He's been killed."

"Nooo" she screamed in some unknown and painful cry as she fell to the floor! She was finally able to ask Tammy what had happened.

"Alright Tammy. Please forward me his obit and the news articles." She had barely hung up the telephone when she found herself running for the bathroom. Sonja was still in bed at noon the next day when she decided that she needed to go to his grave. Percy flew out the following morning even though she was still sick as a dog.

She decided not to contact the team. She wasn't sure if she could handle their pain on top of her own. She left a note and flowers on his grave then headed right back to D.C.

Percy was still sick two weeks later and finally drug herself to the doctor. Well Miss Percy" the doctor said "you're pregnant." Sonja looked at her completely stunned. "Pregnant? Oh no" she shouted as she began to weep.

"You're not happy?" the doctor asked.

"It's not that. It's the father. He died a few weeks ago."

Sonja knew that she was unable to drive. She was lost. What could she do? What should she do she pondered in the taxi cab?

It took her two days to figure out what she should do. It took a long time between the tears and the weeping to get it all out. In the end she knew Loretta Wade was exactly the right person to call.

"Look Sonja" Dr. Wade said. "I still have slides and some tissue samples from Christopher's autopsy that I saved for when they try his killer. You should petition the Court after the baby is born so that you can get a DNA match."

Ten months later Sonja Percy flew to New Orleans to obtain the Court Order.

The team was still suffering from LaSalle's death but were buoyed to learned from Loretta that Sonja had given birth to his son. Recognizing her own shock to Sonja's pregnancy, Loretta suggested that she be the one to tell the team. She would never tell Sonja about the emotional reaction of the situation from each of them. They all cried. Duane had to take a day off. He not only mourned for Christopher but for his son who would never know his father. He remembered all the loving things between him and his own daughter. He knew Christopher's heart and had seen with his own eyes how he interacted with the children at the hospital and with the little boy named Tucker that he thought was his own.

Tammy drove Sonja and the baby to the airport as Sonja flew on to Alabama to meet Christopher's sister. She had thought long and hard on what to do but in the end went to her home. She was surprised when a refined looking blonde woman showed up the next morning. It was Rose LaSalle, Christopher's stepmother. "He has green eyes just like Cade's and a broad forehead just like Beau LaSalle" she exclaimed.

"Mrs. LaSalle, I'm Sonja. I didn't want you all to think that I was trying to pull a fast one on you. The coroner had blood tissues from Chris. I obtained a court order and a geneticist did the blood work. Here is a copy of the DNA results."

"I had already conferred with Mr. Pride Sonja. He spoke to your character and he evidentially knew that you were in New Orleans with Chris last year. He called me right after he learned about the baby trying to make sure that we were ready for the surprise. I had promised my late husband that I would make sure that the boys and their sister received part of the estate. Here is a business card from my attorney. If you will contact her, she will get the needed information to make sure that baby Christopher is included in the Will. You will also be receiving a monthly living stipend for him. Your son's college education will be paid for and he will receive the balance of Christopher's death benefit when he turns 30. I would like to buy a home for you if you would allow that."

"I don't think we need a home Ma'am. My mortgage at the condo is manageable and the stipend should take care of everything including the childcare. My auntie is coming to live with us for a while. She raised two beautiful children while wearing a uniform. She encouraged and supported me over the years and will be a very positive influence with my, our son. It just so happens that there is a pre-school right across the street for when the time comes. I welcome all of you to be a part of Christopher's son's life. I know how much that Chris valued his family and he would expect me to make sure that you are all involved in his life.

Sonja received a package two weeks after she and the baby arrived back home. "Sonja. Do not open this until you have put the baby down for the night." She was so glad that she had followed Tammy's instructions.

Inside the box was a book for baby Christopher. The team had reached out to Christopher's family and compiled photos and printed articles of LaSalle from the time of his infancy until a few weeks before Cade was killed. Included on an additional flash drive were photos of her and Christopher from her last night at NCIS and other events of the entire team including Brody from over the years. Of course she wept. How could she not. She would later print and frame some of the photos for the house and her desk at the office.

Sonja was surprised at how much her baby boy looked like his father early in life. Actually they were identical except CJ was a couple of skin tones darker than his father and had her curly hair.

In between the time that Auntie arrived and Sonja went back to work full time, they decided that the condo was a little small now that it was filled with baby stuff. Sonja meekly called Rose LaSalle back and told her that she had reconsidered buying a house. Sonja was surprised at how savvy Auntie was when she located the perfect house online located near a wonderful charter school and just a block from the train. Sonja knew she had offended her aunt when she touted that if she could oversee 120 soldiers she could certainly buy a house. Eighteen years later Sonja was wondering just how she could have raised her son without the Colonel in the household.

Sonja was worn out from unpacking. Auntie was an expert packer, planner and mover having been stationed all over the world. Unbeknownst to Sonja she had separated out all the items that they would need for the next few days into two clothes baskets. She came downstairs from her own mother in law's apartment just before six p.m. and told Sonja that she was done for the day – Go to bed.

When Sonja stepped into her bedroom, she found her bed made and her towels, shampoos, soaps and bed clothes at her fingertips. She lingered in the shower until she thought she heard the baby. Evidentially Auntie had taken care of him. She sat down on her bed on then realized that Auntie had put some mail on her nightstand. She saw an envelope with Tammy Gregorio's handwriting.

"Sonja. It was only today that I could bring myself to clean out Christopher's desk. I found this envelope with your name on it. Tammy".

She didn't want to open it. Her eyes welled with tears as memories of her dear Christopher swept through her heart. In her mind she could see him sitting in his truck. She could see him swinging a golf club. She could see him sitting at a card table. I can't do this she thought but of course she had to.

"My Dear Sonja" he began. "I'm not sure how well this note will come out given that I am sitting on the jet coming back from seeing you in D.C. You will never know what it meant to me to finally have you in my arms. That, Sonja, is where I want you to be every morning that I awaken for the rest of our lives. We had three years to find each other's heart. I remember you telling one day that I helped you with your stuff. You must have known that day when I joined the 'Second Line' for the first time that you also help me with mine.

When the investigation into Cade's murder is over, I want to take a couple of weeks and come to D.C. to be with you and to follow up with counseling as you suggested. I am trusting that you will be open to seeing if we could have a long term and perhaps a forever relationship. It was only a few days ago that I was able to see how much you meant to me and the place that you, Sonja Percy, had found in my heart. I hope that as you read this that you might consider opening your heart to me as well and see what we can develop.

I once saw this quote that captures how I feel in this moment. 'Just the idea of losing you is enough to make me realize how time is irrelevant when it comes to how deeply I hold you in my heart.' I'm so glad we found one another again. Thinking of you always. Christopher."


	6. The Aftermath

Sonja met a Marine on one of her missions who eventually became her husband and young Christopher's stepfather. Sonja knew he was the right man one day when they were at CJ's ball game. "I bet your dad would be proud of you if he could see you play" Jamal said to Chris after he had hit a home run in the game.

"Yeah I guess so" CJ responded.

Jamal Williamson was never intimidated in his role as stepfather. He had lost several friends and subordinates in Afghanistan and Iraq and the military knew all about duty and honor. Jamal made sure that they attended memorial services for fallen officers and kept Christopher's father's flag in a special place in the living room with his certificates of service for all of their visitors to see.

Sonja Percy longed to be loved by a man who could respect her for her service to her Country. Both she and her auntie were often dismissed because they chose careers dominated by men. Sonja had found that acceptance by Duane Pride as a professional and in Christopher LaSalle as a woman. She was very surprised to receive a phone call from Raymond Isler. "Let's do lunch one day next week" he suggested.

"So how are you Sundance" he inquired? He looked into her face knowing that hearing that name would most likely evoke some type of response. Then he felt bad as he saw the tears welled up in her eyes. It was the look on her face though that brought him the most remorse. He was glad that he had checked out the restaurant ahead of time and found a booth in the back corner. He moved over to Percy's side of table and soon had her sobbing in his arms. "You saved my life twice in one day Sonja. I owe you" he softly told her.

Two hours later Isler had gleaned from her what had happened the past few years. The fake smile that he had encountered during previous meetings since LaSalle's death was gone. There was a point in the conversation where Jamal Williamson's name came up. "I know him Sonja. We were on a mission once. Do you know his story? He will never disclose to you how his platoon came under fire in Afghanistan. He lost fifteen Marines in that operation. He has endured a lot of pain as he has served this country. Quite frankly his bullheadedness reminds me of a former NCIS agent that I worked with on a couple of cases" as a smile cracked his face. "You could do worse Percy. He's a fine man. I would take a serious look before I passed on him."

Sonja left the interaction with a different outlook. It was like it took this encounter with Isler who had a different insight on both Sonja and Chris to free her. He owed both of them his life. He knew that Christ0pher would have wanted to her to be happy and that she was at the point in her life where she needed to live and flourish.

Sonja took Isler's suggestion and became more determined to find out just who Jamal Williamson was. She was surprised when he asked her and CJ to join him at his family's Thanksgiving dinner. CJ was more than happy to be in the company of so many young people his own age. And while he wasn't the biggest kid out on the lawn that day, he thoroughly enjoyed being surrounded by the men and teens playing touch football.

Christmas Eve Jamal popped the question. He explained in the quiet of her living room that he needed to make plans for the rest of his life. He knew that he would have to take one more combat tour in a command position for his next promotion. He would be attending Command and Staff College starting in February. At the end of the ten month school he would receive new orders.

In the end fate was good to the Major. During his last week at C & S, he was summoned to the Commandant's office. Major Williamson, we had assigned a Marine to start next January as the OIC of the Speakers Bureau. Unfortunately, we lost him two days ago in an engagement. Your orders will be cut tomorrow for a two year assignment here at the academy beginning with the January term. I have spoken with the Chief of Naval Operations and we are going to you give time directly with Cadets as well for this assignment which will make you eligible for the next round of consideration to O-5 at the successful conclusion of your time at the Academy. Congratulations Marine! Jamal was stunned. Not only would he not be returning to combat, he was being assigned to the Naval Academy as a ROTC graduate which rarely happened.

Sonja married Jamal in a wonderfully traditional Navy wedding at the Annapolis campus. It was like a storybook. She was happy that her friends from her time at New Orleans were able to attend. However, she was distracted for a moment when she looked down at her son standing by his soon to be stepfather and saw him flash her that classic LaSalle smile. She saw CJ smile again as they cut the cake.

Sonja cornered Tammy at the reception out of sight of everyone else. "Here Tammy. Promise me that you will take this and put it on Christopher's grave" as she handed her her sole flower she carried during the ceremony. Tammy looked at her with questionable eyes. "I know you don't understand Tammy but go back and take a good look at my son out there. Notice whose smile is on his face. You and Auntie are the only two people I could ever tell that I will never love any man more than I did Christopher LaSalle. Just do this for me please."

Sonja returned to the reception where no one would ever see the duality that was in her heart that day. Isler hugged her and told her "You're doing good girl. Just let go of the rest of that pain today."

Sonja had taken Isler's words at heart months before. She knew that Jamal Williamson was a good man. She did love him and she appreciated how much he loved her son. He became the father that CJ needed and deserved. Years later they would watch CJ walk across the stage Summa cum laude and a few months later take him to the airport to fly to England to attend Cambridge University.

Time continued to pass by as CJ completed law school and joined an 'old family' firm in Alabama. Miss Rose had remained true to her word and introduced her grandson to the 'monied' people in the community. CJ's life was laid out for him among the elite of Alabama. In time he became one of the best know defense attorneys in the state.

Sonja watched him with pride in an interview one day when he was asked about where the passion for his job came from. "Well" he said "I had a fine example by my war hero second father. I followed in the business of my mother to protect people. My birth father died before I was born but I was surrounded by my family and his friends who always let me know what a fine man and great citizen that my father was. I have met three individuals whose lives he personally saved. I have been blest."

Tears came to her eyes as she saw that classic LaSalle smile before her once again on the face of her son. She was truly happy and so proud of her son and the life she lived. But in that moment in time she too could only wonder about "what might have been".


End file.
